The present invention relates to an image generation device, an image generation method, and the like.
A game that is designed so that the player can enjoy quasi-love or the like while having conversation or the like with a female character or the like that appears within the screen is known. The player of such a communication game (love simulation game) that utilizes a female character tries to make a more favorable impression on the character (i.e., improve the relationship with the character) by making various actions (e.g., speaks to the character, gives advice to the character, or has conversation with the character), and growing his/her parameters relating to study, sports, and the like by selecting an arbitrary command assigned to each icon displayed within the screen. For example, JP-A-2001-162041 and JP-A-2004-208894 disclose an image generation device that implements such a game.
However, a known image generation device that implements the above type of game does not take account of the relationship between the character and the player when the player selects the desired command. Therefore, the effect achieved by the command is identical between the case where the command has been selected in a slate in which the player (viewpoint) is situated close to the character, and the case where the command has been selected in a state in which the player is situated away from the character, for example. Specifically, a known image generation device has a problem in that the relationship between the character and the player is not sufficiently reflected in the implementation of the effect of the command.